


Your smile drives me crazy

by Ceciliedr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampire Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceciliedr/pseuds/Ceciliedr
Summary: Keith did not expect his food to be quite so… smug.





	Your smile drives me crazy

“Why aren’t you scared?” Keith can’t make sense of the human before him. Heartbeat a little quicken, but not thundering like a drum. Not anything like the others. Small smile on his lips seaming nearly… smug?

“Why should I be?” The human leans against the wall, arms crossed, but whole body more or less relaxed.

“I’m a vampire,” Keith exclaims, like that explains it all, because really, it does. The human doesn't bother with an answer, only raising a brow at him. Like Keith was the one here making no sense.

“You’re supposed to be my dinner. I could very easily kill you.” Is this human stupid? Because that would explain a lot.

“Not really worried about that.” The smug smile grows. Keith can’t stay still any longer and starts to pace the floor. This human, this man is utterly infuriating.

“Don’t you have an ounce of self-preservation?”

“You’re not going to kill me.”

In the blink of an eye Keith has crossed the room, slamming his hands against the wall on either side of the humans head. The man's eyes widen, body going rigid for a second and heartbeat like a galloping horse. His eyes have the color of the ocean, hints of salt in his scent. Then the maddening smile is back in place, wider than ever.

“Well hello there beautiful.” He all but purrs.

Keith is sure the blood would go to his face, if there were enough left in his system for that. Luckily there is not. Well, not that lucky for the human. Keith can hear the blood rushing through his veins. The mouthwatering beat of the pulse beneath tanned skin. His fangs extend of their own accord and he is too hungry to hold them back.

“How can you be so sure of that?” He makes sure to flash the man a glimpse of his fangs. He needs the human to be wary of him, to be scared. The stench of it in his nose and saucer flavor on his tongue, it’s what he needs to make sure he won't lose control. Won't take to much. Why other vampires find fear intoxicating he will never understand.

“You’ve never killed anyone before, you care too much for that.” The human trails a finger down his chest. Keith can’t help but shiver at the contact. At the same time, the words leave him feeling out of breath, which should not be possible. He doesn't need air after all.

“How do- how do you know that?”

“I know a lot about you mullet,” a glimpse of mischief in his gaze. “Why do you think I volunteered?”

Keith jumps back, can’t help it. Studying the human a new. He is tall. Lean muscles under sun-kissed skin. Properly a lot stronger than his slender form suggests. Brown hair going every which way, like he shares Keith’s habit of running a hand through it. Eyes blue like the ocean, seemingly able to swallow you up just as easily.

“You- you volunteered?”

A shit-eating grin “easiest way to talk to you.”

Keith feels thrown for a loop. Ground shaking and swaying beneath him. He has no idea what's going on.

“What do you want from me?” He bits out, hand going to his knife. He shouldn't be wary of a human, shouldn't give him a second look. For vampires humans are nothing more than food and sometimes a source of entertainment, never a threat. But right now he doesn't feel like the predator here.

“Well your help of course.” The human pushes of the wall, uncrossing his arms again as he steps closer. Keith resists the sudden urge to back away, instead baring his fangs in a threat that can’t be misunderstood, drawing his knife for good measure. 

The human eyes the blade, unnerving confidence never wavering. “There is no need for that.”

Keith has had more than enough “Get out. Before I break my record and rip your throat out.”

“Uhh kitten got claws.” Another shit-eating grin “I like it.”

Okay, that’s it. Keith is ready to break his own no killing rule, anything to get rid of the other man. Nevermind freaking him the hell out, this must be the most annoying being in existence. He takes a step forward.

“Anyone ever tell you, you look drop dead gorgeous, literally.” The human winks at him.

Keith pauses, feeling more confused than ever. “Was that a pick-up line?”

“And there is more where it came from.” The humans throw finger guns at him. Finger guns. Bloody hell, this man is going to give him a headache. Vampires can’t even get headaches!

“What. The. Hell.” Could the world please go back to normal now. Yeah sure his everyday life sucks, but he knows how to deal with that. This. Not so much.

“Whoever said you shouldn't mix business with pleasure was a buzzkill.” The human winks again. Is there something wrong with his eye? “But we better get to the business part.”

“What are you going on about?”

“Going straight to it then. I’m with the resistance and we need your help.”

“Resistance.”

“Jep. What? You think we humans would take being livestock laying down.” Thinking about it like that, he sure wouldn't.

“Sure you should tell a vampire about this? Seems rather stupid.”

“Well if we misjudged you, I can always end you.” The movement is to fast for even his eyes to follow and without warning, there is a gun pointed at his head. “A shame to ruin your pretty face though.”

Keith licks his lips, grip on the knife tightening for a second. “And if I kill you first?”

“I wouldn't bet on it.” The human raises a brow and removes the safety “they don’t call me sharpshooter for nothing.”

Keith is weighing the ods, but he’s not faster than bullets, especially on an empty stomach. He can still hear the others rhythmic pulse. Not much to do then.

“Why do you need my help?”

That smile turns softer somehow. How many different expressions can one mouth make? “Because you’re a vampire.”

“Why would I help?”

“Because you’re kind. You don’t like how the world works. The slaughtering. The cruelty. Sparing the lifes of your food is not enough. You want to end it all. To make a better world.”

Keith is staring at the human. He can't move. Has stopped breathing. He feels like someone strapped him down to a table, cut him open and methodically removed his deepest wishes and desires. Holding all his secrets under the spotlight and scrutinizing them.

“Okay.”

Now it’s the others turn to look slightly confused. “Okay?”

“I will help you.” It feels like a weight of his chest. Finally, he can breathe freely. Finally, there is more than surviving from day to day. Starring eternity down alone.

“Fantastic.” The other lowers the gun. “Guess I better introduce myself then, the name’s Lance.”

“Keith.”

“I know that mullet.” He smirks, when Keith scowls at that. “Now before we discuss anything further.” Lance tucks down his collar, ocean gaze locking onto Keith’s own. Smug smile back in full force. “You look hungry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Had an idea for this shorter snippet pop into my head earlier today. Feel free to tell me your thoughts :-)


End file.
